


Hope

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Tout ce que souhaite Castiel s'est retrouvé le Dean qu'il a toujours connu... !ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 9 & 10!





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Castiel allait mal. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait découvert la véritable nature de Dean , ce qu'il était devenu. Castiel avait d'abord été soulagé de voir son protégé vivant mais lorsqu'il avait vu sa véritable forme du nouveau démon , il avait senti son cœur se serrer.

Depuis la découverte de la fameuse nouvelle , Castiel passait la plupart de son temps au bunker en compagnie de Sam. Ce dernier n'était pas au top de sa forme non plus. Des immenses cernes avaient élus domicile en dessous de ses paupières. Castiel était la pour le surveiller , il voyait bien que le jeune Winchester se laissait dépérir. Si l'ange n'insistait pas , il oublierait de manger.

L'être céleste restait fort pour l'humain mais il n'en menait pas large. L'absence de l'élu se faisait sentir et le vide qu'il ressentait prenait de plus en plus de place. Quand Sam partait se coucher , Castiel passait la nuit dans la chambre de Dean.

Il prenait place sur son lit et ne faisait qu'observer la pièce. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement quand il vit la photo de Dean et Mary Winchester affiché sur la table de nuit.

Dean lui manquait terriblement. Son cœur se serra et son souffle devint court. Il ne pleurerait pas car ce n'était pas dans sa configuration mais il se sentait tellement mal en cet instant. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait , il se dirigea vers l'armoire de Dean.

Il l'ouvrit et prit une de ses chemises. Il l'approcha de son visage et respira l'odeur que dégageait le vêtement. Il sourit en pensant à l'ancien humain. Il remit le cintre à sa place , Dean serait furax s'il dérangeait ces affaires. Il voudrait tout retrouver en ordre quand il reviendrait.

Castiel baissa la tête à cette pensée. Dean reviendra-t-il un jour?

Il sortit de la chambre de l'aine et partit vers la bibliothèque. Il prit place sur une des chaises et reprit sa lecture , la ou il l'avait laissée.

.

Sam venait d'entrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il se figea sur place. Castiel le rejoignit bien vite en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la personne face à eux.

Dean voila ses yeux en noirs , souriant de toutes ces dents. Il leva les bras , les paumes en l'air. Il dit simplement

\- Me voila! Je vous ai manqué.

\- Dean. murmura Castiel

\- Le seul et l'unique. Et quoi j'ai même pas droit à un câlin.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Dean sourit d'un air mauvais avant de s'avancer vers eux. Sans vraiment le contrôler , Sam leva les yeux pour voir si il s'approchait du piège. Dean suivit son petit manège et s'arrête net.

Au dessous de sa tête se trouvait un énorme piège à démon. Dean rit avant de se décaler, encore un pas et il fonçait droit dedans.

\- Bien joué Sammy , tu as du galérer pour le dessiner celui la.

\- Tu n'es pas Dean

\- Oh si je le suis. Je suis même meilleur que l'ancien. Si tu savais comme ça m'a change la vie de ne plus avoir cette connerie d'âme. Je te jure je me sens plus léger.

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux? s'énerva Sam

Apres quelques instants , il compléta.

-Nous tuer?

\- Oh ça viendra mais je suis venu m'amuser un peu. Tu sais je commence un peu a m'ennuyer alors je me suis dit pourquoi rendre visite a mon merveilleux petit frère.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère.

\- Tu as raison c'est plus vraiment le cas. dit-il d'un air cynique. Bon on se bat ou quoi?

\- On ne veut pas se battre avec toi Dean. intervint Castiel

\- Oh Cas j'ai failli t'oublier. Il faut dire que t'es pas très bavard hein.

Castiel ne répondit rien , il ne faisait que l'observer.

\- Vous êtes tellement sentimentale. Vous voulez quoi qu'on se fasse un gros câlin c'est ça? se moqua-t-il

\- Laisse nous tranquille. dit Castiel

Castiel ne comprit pas ce qui se passa. Il vit les yeux du nouvel chevalier de l'enfer virer au noir avant de se faire projeter en arrière violemment.

\- On t'a rien demandé a toi. dit-il en se tournant vers son frère. Commençons hein Sammy sourit-il

Dean s'approcha à grand pas du cadet. Il s'immobilisa et attendit le sourire aux lèvres. Pour le provoquer , Dean montra sa vrai nature. Sam sentit toute la colère contenue remonter à la surface brutalement. Il sortit le couteau de Ruby dans sa poche et tenta un coup.

Dean le para rapidement et éjecta son frère en travers de la pièce. Sam qui venait de se prendre la table , prit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Toujours à terre , il tentait en vain de se relever.

\- Tu fais vraiment pitié Sam , c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es battu sérieusement.. ria Dean

Alors qu'il surplombait le chasseur de toute sa longueur , il fut happé par Castiel. Ce dernier réussit à le faire reculer de quelques mètres mais ses pieds ne décollèrent pas du sol , pour le plus grand amusement du démon.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux dans ton genre Cas. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour te battre avec moi. Tu n'es pas assez puissant. Attends ton tour s'il te plait.

D'un simple coup de main , l'ange se retrouva projeter contre la bibliothèque. Castiel se releva difficilement et se jeta sur Dean qui empoignait le jeune humain.

Rouge de colère , le démon se tourna vers l'envoyé de Dieu.

\- Laisse le tranquille.

\- Tu es pire qu'un cafard Castiel. ragea-t-il

Castiel arriva à lui mettre un poing dans la figure mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il le lui rendit , Castiel sentit sa lèvre se fissurer tandis que Dean le noyait de coups au visage.

Il vit Sam se relever difficilement et se diriger vers eux. Il tapa Dean avec une des chaises, il reçut un regard noir et se fit aspirer par une force démoniaque. Il se cogna violemment contre la table de verre et tomba dans les pommes.

\- Sam! s'exclama Castiel

\- Sam est le cadet de tes soucis pour l'instant. ria-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Dean lança un crochet du droit sur la mâchoire de son ancien meilleur ami. Castiel encaissa le coup comme il put , il leva les mains en l'air en signe de rédemption.

\- Je t'en prie Dean. Je.. Je veux pas me battre avec toi.

\- Quel chochotte tu es Cas!

Il enchaîna les coups et donna le coup de grâce dans le ventre. Castiel, le souffle coupé , se retrouva sur les genoux une main par terre et l'autre autour de son bras.

\- Dean. arrête c'est..

Dean ne le laissa pas finir et le frappa. Il l'attrapa par les pans de son imper et déversa sa colère sur lui. Castiel n'avait pas le temps de se remettre qu'un autre coup suivait.

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme cela me soulage de faire cela.

Il le frappa pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je me rappelle encore comment tu étais au début. Tu me menaçais de me renvoyer en enfer et tu me prenais de haut. Et après tu me suivais comme un petit chien , tu m'obéissais sans jamais te plaindre qu'est ce que c'était bon. dit-il d'un air moqueur

\- Tout ce que tu... me diras ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Ce n'est pas toi qui parle je le sais. articula-t-il difficilement à cause de la douleur.

\- Tu espères me guérir c'est ça hein? se moqua-t-il. Mais je veux pas être guéri je suis parfait comme cela.

\- Je te laisserais jamais tomber Dean. dit-il d'une petite voix

\- La ferme.

\- Je veillerais sur toi comme je l'ai toujours fait et on va t'aider.

\- Ta gueule! hurla-t-il

Il enchaîna les coups si fort qu'il perdit Castiel des mains. Il s'abaissa rapidement et le ré-empoigna durement. Castiel dodelinait de la tête mais il ne quittait pas le regard de Dean , il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était sincère.

\- Même si je dois en mourir , je te sauverais. Parce que tu es la seul personne que j'aime et que j'aimerais a jamais. Je... je mourrais pour toi si je sais que c'est ce qu'il faudra pour te sauver.

\- C'est qu'un ramassis de connerie ferme ta gueule maintenant. Moi je t'aime pas tu comprends ça j'en ai rien a foutre de toi. répliqua-il avec une boule dans la gorge

\- Je te sauverais Dean , je te le promets.

\- Tu sais jamais quand la fermer.

Dean leva son poing en signe d'attaques. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Castiel fermer les yeux , résigné. Il enleva ses mains qui surplombaient celles de Dean et les laissa tomber le long de son corps.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit tomber. Il se retrouva écroulé sur le sol , Dean était parti.


End file.
